


Iwatobi Babysitting

by microbee



Category: Free!
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of SeiGou, basically everyone is a cute uncle, the title is trash so ignore it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbee/pseuds/microbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is given the task of babysitting his chubby, little nephew, but he's not that confident when it comes to being alone with a baby and since Sousuke doesn't return to Iwatobi until midnight... To Haru's it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwatobi Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Just the start of a little series I want to do in my own little universe set about two years after season two, roughly (thirds years are graduated and in college while the second years are heading into college). Hopefully, you enjoy! I got a soft spot for doting uncle Rin.

“I want one! Rei-chan, let’s have one!” Nagisa hugged the chubby baby to his chest, happily cooing at Rei as the baby babbled along, almost mimicking the exuberant blonde. That wouldn’t be a hard job for a baby to do considering Nagisa’s own childlike nature. “Give me! Give me!”

Rin rolled his eyes when he heard Rei trip over his words in a fumble, stuttering from across the room, looking like he was drowning in the middle of the ocean, desperately needing a floatie thrown his way. The correct response would have been a firm _no_ shooting down any hope the blonde had before it manifested into something more than mere fantasy.

They were barely undergraduates for crying out loud! There was no time for babies or fatherhood and, speaking of which, he was still in shock his sister had managed to get pregnant so young and in high school. Never mind her ogling boys near poolside, Rin would’ve never guessed his baby sister was sexually active because… Well, she was his _baby_ sister.

Regardless of her mishaps, this was their first summer in college together. Of course the used-to-be third years didn’t attend the same schools or follow the same studies, but they managed to keep in touch with their younger friends and each other, finding time to meet up every other weekend if they could at one of their places to simply hang out.

Honestly, Rin didn’t feel completely out of high school yet even though he would be a sophomore in college soon and his younger friends would be freshmen… But still, it felt like he had never really left Samezuka or Iwatobi for that matter. He liked it that way. As much as change was great, change needed to happen to progress his dream, he loved holding onto his friendships and the dynamics he established with them.

With that said, Rin would do everything in his power to prevent any more babies from toddling into their lives, from stealing more of their precious time, if he had the chance.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about any other accidental pregnancies among his close group of friends like he had to with Gou since they were all males who were either dating him or dating some other guy.

Mikoshiba Seijuurou was _not_ a _close_ friend. Yes, he was a friend and an old captain that he held near and dear to his swimming heart, but that guy was _not_ counted inside his inner circle especially after knocking up his baby sister. Any guy who willingly slept with a teenage girl without protection was an idiot in Rin’s book despite his charming smile or encouraging speeches or unwavering belief that the Matsuoka clan was the embodiment of all things amazing.

Jeez, he was just lucky he was Mikoshiba Seijuurou because if not Rin would have wrung the guy’s neck like a wet towel in the locker room after a long shower the minute, no, the very second Gou announced she was pregnant all those months ago.

“Can he eat mackerel yet?”

Rin’s eyebrows instantly drew together in a pointed stare while Makoto gently laughed in the background, hopefully in skepticism and not cheer.

“He’s four months without any teeth, what do you think, Haru?” Rin responded in disbelief with a sneer on his lips. Blue eyes drifted to green, Rin watched Haru silently communicate with Makoto through the eye contact, which Rin still hadn’t been able to decipher. Who would Makoto side with? Haru’s mackerel or Rin’s logic, Rin bet neither.

Makoto just shrugged, a sheepish smile on his lips. _Figures_ , Rin mused.

Rei cleared his throat, which effectively caught Rin’s attention (although anything would at this point because, come on, mackerel wasn’t as entertaining as Haru thought it was). He watched the blue-haired male eye his watch and then quickly flip through a little notebook with cute doodles of penguins, butterflies and pacifiers on the front that he seemingly pulled from absolutely nowhere. “Rin-san, I believe it is time for Riichirou-kun’s feeding. Gou-san instructed every three hours and the time is currently 5:15—”

“Yea, yea, I hear you, Rei,” he snorted while his legs lazily lifted from their seated position. When a schedule was involved, that Rei always followed it like a strict mantra, religiously depending on it as if it were a life-or-death situation, and that was kind of absurd since Gou broke her own rules sometimes and _she was the mom_. In Rei’s defense, it had been quite some time since Riichirou last ate so a bottle fit perfectly right about now.

He walked across Haru’s living room to enter into the tiny kitchen, destination bound for the sink.

After heating the stove, placing a water-filled pot on top, Rin fetched one of the bottles from the fridge and tossed it in the water.

Once bubbles began to break the surface, he quickly pulled out the bottle from its nipple and tested the milk on his wrist. _Ouch._ A low hiss ruthlessly parted from his lips— _too hot_. Rather impatiently, he hummed to himself and waited for the bottle to cool down before testing it again. This time it was warm to the touch, just right, so he reentered the living room.

Throwing out an arm, his hand grabbed the air a few times in front of Nagisa.

“Gimme my baby now,” Rin declared while his other hand leisurely shook the bottle, sloshing around the warm liquid. It didn’t need to be shaken since it was breast milk that Gou had pumped the night before, but he did so anyway, mainly out of routine. This is what he would normally do to indicate feeding time. He was certain Riichirou could hear the signal since his nephew slowly started to become fussy, puffy bottom lip quivering and big golden eyes glistening with oncoming tears.

“ _My_ baby!” Nagisa cried out, now clutching the baby closer to his chest whose face was beginning to get as red as the soft peach-like hair on his head. Rin would’ve let Nagisa feed Riichirou, but clearly the male wanted to squeeze the baby over anything else. Riichirou was really cute, in Nagisa’s defense, but Rin dismissed that thought.

“Oi! You’re smotherin’ him, Nagisa!” When the blonde pulled back to inspect Riichirou, holding the baby away from him causing his little legs to dangle midair, Haru swooped in and snatched him away.

“He is mine.”

“Haru!” Rin groaned and, a split-second later, shot an aggravated glance at Makoto. _Control your man_ , his eyes conveyed, but with his luck Makoto could only understand Haru’s silent language.

They were so weird like that.

“I will feed him. Hand over the bottle, Rin,” Haru declared in a rather stubborn manner, stretching out his arm to hold his palm flat out in front of Rin, showing no signs of caving in.

Releasing a small ‘tch,’ the redhead rubbed the back of his head with the blunt end of the bottle in thought, hesitating for a moment until his thoughts zoned in on one idea. “How ‘bout we compromise, yea?”

Haru blinked, waiting for the offer.

“Let’s give him to Makoto.” Rin decided he could trust the gentle giant with feeding time. Haru wasn’t irresponsible, but he did come up with some outrageous ideas like giving a four-month-old baby mackerel or letting the baby try to float on his own in the bathtub and _be one_ with the water. Makoto was the safer decision. Well, Rei too, even if he was kind of a stickler to consulting his little baby notebook thing for everything pertaining to Riichirou, but Haru would collapse under pressure when Makoto was involved.

“Makoto is good.” As expected, Haru agreed and handed over Riichirou without another word. Rin saw the sweet smile bloom on Makoto’s features when he received the wiggling baby and then he slowly reached out for the bottle after finding a proper position to hold the baby in, supporting his head the way Riichirou liked, minding his squirmy limbs.

After the bottle was passed, nipple settled between two hungry, puffy lips, Rin let out an airy sigh in exhaustion and flopped onto the floor.

“Chichi must’ve been hungry,” Nagisa commented in surprised amusement.

“It _was_ time to feed him, Nagisa-kun,” Rei readily reminded the blonde who moved closer to Makoto, obscuring the brunette’s view of Riichirou to press a big, wet kiss on his forehead. The sound made when Nagisa pulled back, which sounded close to a raspberry, caused Riichirou to giggle around the nipple, milk dribbling down the corners of his mouth, Rin watching the whole exchange from his spot directly across Makoto.

Baby giggles always got to him like Haru to water, especially his nephew’s cute ones so he found himself lightly chuckling, lips pulled into a wide, sharp-toothed grin before he rolled onto his side to pull the baby’s diaper bag away from the table and closer to him.

Shifting through the various items— that one pacifier with the otter on it, his diapers with the waves on the front, his blue booties, the _‘I am my daddy’s gold medal’_ bib, a pair of beach-themed feet pajamas, to exactly what Rin was looking for— he pulled out the small, green rag and tossed it in Makoto’s general direction. Nagisa noticed the throw and caught the rag midway before it could land on the brunette’s head.

“Use that to clean his face, Uncle Nagisa.”

Nagisa squeaked in delight and started to wipe away the stray stripes of milk, tickling Riichirou with the softness, eliciting more gurgled laughter until finally Makoto freed the bottle to prevent him from choking on his milk. This didn’t deter the baby though. He continued to giggle and got louder when Nagisa started to tickle the tip of his nose with the rag.

“He really loves you, Nagisa-kun,” Rei observed, words utterly loving and blissful. Rin guessed Rei thought the two were beautiful, which was true. Nagisa and Riichirou got along swimmingly ever since the baby was born.

Naturally, everyone had visited Gou at the hospital the night she had Riichirou. Nagisa had somehow been able to make the newborn open his mouth wide enough to appear as if he were smiling. Usually babies a mere hours old weren’t able to do much with their facial muscles besides blink and scream, but Nagisa had some strange, fated connection with Riichirou, either that or he used voodoo magic.

“I agree. You love your Uncle Nagisa, right, baby?” Rin took that moment to crawl over to them. He slid his hand over the soft patch of red hair atop Riichirou’s head, looking down at his nephew with stars in his eyes. As much as he disliked his sister becoming a mother at such a young age, he was still thankful for Riichirou. He may have come at the wrong time, but now that he was here Rin wouldn’t have it any other way.

“He loves me too,” Haru plainly added before joining their little makeshift circle around Makoto.

“Chichi loves everyone!” Nagisa cheered, throwing his arms in the air, which inadvertently gave Makoto the opportunity to continue feeding Riichirou who settled down from the laughter.

Shifting his center of vision from each male in the room, noting all their loving eyes on Riichirou (Haru’s more blank than anything, but still a hint of love there), Rin smiled to himself, feeling his insides grow warm. They fluttered around for a solid thirty seconds feeling like they could soar right out of him like a flight of graceful doves. Being with his friends gave him those movie-perfect moments, rewarded him with feelings that he often thought about as romantic and picturesque when he was a kid. The love he had for these guys was unparalleled to anything else, unique in its own right.

“I think he’s all done, Uncle Rin.” Makoto’s cheery voice lured him from his thoughts. Riichirou gave a loud yawn, tiny hands balling into fists as his legs stretched out. Yup, his nephew finished all right— he always drank himself to sleepy town.

Haru leaned over Rin’s shoulder causing him to jump in surprise, the guy could be stealthy outside of the water too it seemed. “You’re staying here for tonight?”

The question _almost_ sounded like a statement, could’ve fooled Rin, but he nodded in response.

His apartment resided back in Tokyo, so for the summer he would bum stays between Haru’s place, his mom’s place and Gou’s place. He would’ve taken a stab at Rei’s and Nagisa’s place, but he wasn’t keen to the idea of sleeping on a small couch especially if he was going to have to share it.

Maybe if he was flying solo this summer, couch surfing would’ve sufficed, but his man was far too built, body muscular and broad, to lay comfortably on the little loveseat Rei and Nagisa called a couch.

Rin didn’t even want to imagine how it would be if he had to add himself to that equation, somehow squeeze in there like a pack of sardines.

And for the next couple of days, he would be sleeping in Haru’s guestroom. It wasn’t planned, in fact, Rin was suppose to be at Gou’s, but then Seijuurou gave Gou a _summer getaway_ gift in total surprise, whisking his sister off to some tropical island for a few days, leaving Rin in charge of his sweet nephew. But Rin didn’t trust himself alone with a baby, not yet. So he begged Haru to let him stay, to not force him to go to his mom’s because she would just make fun of him the whole time bragging how easy babies were as if she hadn’t raised two children herself, and luckily, Haru agreed without any hesitation.

If Sousuke had been there, Rin would’ve felt okay with staying at Gou’s, playing house with his boyfriend for awhile, but his man wouldn’t be getting into Iwatobi until twelve that night, at the very least. He had very important practices to go to that whole week, his college heading into nationals soon with rumors about an Olympic scout attending the event just for Sousuke. Sousuke, being the bread and butter for his team, had made a name for himself. He was the talk of the town in the swimming world. His boyfriend was so close to living out both of their dreams and Rin wasn’t about to rush Sousuke down to Iwatobi for babysitting help. He would get here when he got here.  

So with his boyfriend rightfully missing in action, he wouldn’t chance spending an entire day by himself in charge of a little, precious life, thus scoring him a stay at Haru’s for longer than he bargained for, but he loved being around his friends so he really didn’t complain _much_.

“You’re so lucky, Rin-chan! You’re going to have a sleepover with Haru-chan and Mako-chan. What about us?” Nagisa pouted, reaching and dragging Rei against him by the collar of his shirt. Rei staggered for a second, looked dizzy from the surprise force, and then visibly straightened next to Nagisa.

“Nagisa-kun, you know why we can’t stay tonight. We promised your mother we would meet her bright and early for breakfast tomorrow and then take her to the bakery.” Rei began to waggle his index finger back and forth. “We still haven’t picked out the filling for our cake.”

Oh, wedding stuff.

Now with his arms full of baby, Rin gently rocked his nephew back and forth as he kept an ear on the conversation. Nagisa and Rei planned to have a late summer wedding at the temple then a reception at Iwatobi Swimming Club with Sasabe’s permission and that was as much as Rin knew about the wedding even though he would be apart of the wedding party. Well, the couple could ask for help if they pleased, Rin would help in whatever way he could, but Rei seemed on top of it. But of course, the months seemed to zip by like trees outside a zooming train’s window causing their wedding preparations to get more and more hectic with each passing day.

Rin sighed internally. It wouldn’t hurt to offer a helping hand.

“You guys sure you don’t need anything? I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are willing to help with whatever you need.” Two heads behind him equally nodded in tune with his words.

Rei brought a hand up to cup his chin in thought, his eyes drifting to the ceiling to further his thinking until they landed back on Rin. “No, Rin-san, I think we have everything under control. The only thing I can say is the suits come in next week, so I hope all of you will be able to attend the tailoring session.” After Rin, Makoto and Haru nodded, he continued. “And Haruka-senpai, please remember you have a toast to prepare. I have also reminded my brother about the toast too.”

Haru gave a blank stare, shortly acknowledging the request with a small ‘hm’ in response.

On the inside, Rin snickered and threw his fist up in triumph. He wasn’t envious of Haru’s position as Nagisa’s best man. Don’t get him wrong, put Rin in front of his swim team and he can give a pretty awesome speech, but in front of a sea of people with the majority falling in the _strangers_ category? Nope, don’t sign him up for that.

Although, if he had been asked to be best man, he would’ve begrudgingly accepted, but his luck had been his best friend and he dodged that bullet. Haha, go him.

In retrospect, it seemed picking the two best men had been easy for the couple. The stickier situation had been assigning the rest of the groomsmen. Nagisa and Rei had to fight over Rin, much to his surprise, and what a scary fight that had been. In the end, Rei won, not just because of his fluffy sounding logic, but because Nagisa had already claimed Haru and Makoto, which would have left Rei with no one from their friendship quintet if Nagisa continued to get his way.

So on each side, they had three groomsmen. Nagisa would have Haru, Makoto and Ai. Rei would have his brother, Rin and Seijuurou. Rei and Seijuurou weren’t terribly close, but Rei looked up to him, admired his honest charisma, and he was Gou’s fiancé so it made her ecstatic upon hearing the news of Seijuurou being assigned as a groomsmen. He would also look killer in a suit, a James Bond type, Rin thought.

“Other than that, we are on track… But when it comes to food…” Purple hues slowly drifted to the bubbly blonde next to him.

“I am very serious about my sweets, Rei-chan. We can’t have second-rate treats.” Nagisa looked down hiding that pouty bottom lip everyone knew he had on and started to rub Rei’s shoulder a few times with the top of his head.

“I can bake.”

“I am sure they don’t want mackerel dipped in chocolate sauce,” Rin snorted, immediately silencing his laughter when he felt the baby stir against his chest.

There was no chance in hell he would wake this tike up, he was a terror if his sleep was disturbed. Riichirou definitely got that from the Matsuoka side— Rin, Gou and their mom all appreciating their beauty sleep and all grumps right after waking. The Mikoshiba side was completely opposite. It was like night and day really. They loved mornings, didn’t even need coffee to help boost their spirits, and looked as refreshed as they normally did whether they had eight hours of sleep the night before or a measly two.

Nagisa and Rei cringed in sync at the chocolate comment and Makoto flew in, saving the day by mentioning, “Haru can bake without mackerel… Surprisingly…” His lips in their usual soft grin, eyes closed so sweetly.

“I would hope so, Haruka-senpai. You are going to culinary school, after all.”

“Good point, Rei. I still don’t trust him and his mackerel fetish,” Rin shook his head, then stuck out his tongue when Haru shot him a cold stare, blue eyes narrowing for a span of a second.  

“It’s not really a fetish. Actually, Haru’s true fetish is w—”

“Makoto,” Haru swiftly interrupted Makoto’s sentence, but Rin filled in the blank beforehand, knowing his friend had a thing for water.

“Ooh, are we talking about fetishes? Rei-chan loves it when I shave his— _mmpgh!_ ” Rin bit back a laugh when Rei launched himself at Nagisa, silencing the blonde with a firm hand on his mouth.

Then all eyes fell on Rin. He picked up on their attention, signaled in on their airwaves, knowing their intentions, catching the curiosity they so eagerly portrayed.

“Luckily for Sousuke, I don’t feel like spilling the beans. His fetish is safe with me.” _Mainly because he isn’t here for me to laugh at_ , Rin finished in his mind. Groans in unison escaped the other males.

When the room dropped to its normal silence, everyone situating themselves again, keeping an eye on one another to make sure they wouldn’t reveal any other dirty details, fan whirring in the background, Haru spoke. “He likes to be topped. That is his fetish. Am I right?”

A sharp chill ran up Rin’s back, reflexively coiling his body forward, minding not to squeeze the baby as he shivered in absolute mortification. “Haru,” he lowly hissed as his shoulders shook. Once he leveled himself again, calmed his nerves just a tad, pinks eyes greeted him, big and waiting, Nagisa leaning close to Haru who was leaning forward, waiting too, both akin to two cats watching their owner open a can of tuna in a teasing, slow fashion.

He rolled his ruby eyes and sharply shook his head from one side to the other. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“Was that a yes or a no, Rin-san?” Rei! _Where the hell did that come from?!_ Rin pointedly glared at the blue-haired male now and easily gave Makoto the baby when he felt the brunette’s hands begin to pull Riichirou from his hold. It was probably safer to get the baby out of Rin’s near vicinity before he caused more of a ruckus.

“I am going to go lay him down,” Makoto sheepishly said, making his way out of the room, diaper bag in tow, almost unnoticed if Rin had not excused him with a quick bob of his head.

“For your information, idiots,” he growled under his breath, pointing a threatening finger in order from Haru to Nagisa to Rei, “that was a no and I am dropping this. Ask him yourself.” Immediately after that was said, he crossed his arms over his chest and quickly upturned his head and closed his eyes.

“I will,” Haru simply replied and the topic was not furthered.

**X X X**

Thankfully, the night didn’t continue with anymore talks about sex or fetishes or whatever bedroom play everyone knew Nagisa was dying to talk about. That was just his forte, his piece of cake, his slice of life if you will.

And unfortunately time passed so they had to reluctantly say goodbye to Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa’s mom was not a woman to be reckoned with; she would pummel her son and soon-to-be son into the ground from which they stood if they showed up even two minutes late to a planned date with her. But, honestly, she was a wonderful woman. Really. And Rin’s mom adored her, no surprise there.

When Rin turned away from the entrance, ready to get down to his pajamas as fast as he could, he caught the last moments of an intimate kiss shared between his two friends who then quickly pulled away. Well, Makoto had been the one to quickly pull from the embrace, Haru kind of stood there, a line of saliva shining on his chin, not really caring if another presence was there, watching or not.

“Get a room,” Rin smugly commented as a joke, flipping his hair to further the attitude as he passed by the couple, his shoulder slightly skimming Makoto’s.

“We have one,” was Haru’s quick retort, said with conviction as if he had the upper hand. Rin wasn’t even trying to start something.

“Ehhh, Haru, Rin was kidding.” Makoto affectionately ruffled Haru’s hair. Rin smirked and then turned around to continue his venture down the hall. The two followed and quietly went to their room.

Upon entry into the guestroom, Rin saw Riichirou sprawled out on the baby futon he had brought for him, laid on top of the bed with pillows surrounding it. That made him smile; Makoto must have remembered babies could easily roll around during their sleep, which meant the chance of a baby thrown overboard, causing him to safely build the makeshift pillow fortress. _Makoto’s gonna be a good daddy one day_ , Rin lightly mused.

Everyone must have had the same idea as Rin about pajama dressing because when he stepped out of the guestroom he came upon the sight of Makoto cradling Haru’s head on his lap as they rested on the living room floor in front of the television, both wearing pajamas. 

Noticing his phone, he figured it was time to check it. He had gone the whole day avoiding the silly contraception as he normally did, but who knows, maybe Sousuke sent him something.

As he settled near the table, he saw a vague light flicker on the corner of the screen. He picked up the device and slid it open. Yup, he had received a message when he was changing. From his favorite person too.

**_Soubaby:_ **

_missin you so much_

_send me pics of the lil man when you get the chance_

**_Received: Four Minutes Ago_ **

The time was 9:55, a little over two hours before Sousuke would be getting into Iwatobi. He was probably on the train now. Rin desperately wanted to meet Sousuke at the train station, greet him with a big kiss, and share a really romantic moment at the drop-off once they were reunited, but Sousuke had been strongly against the idea. He said he didn’t like the idea of Rin going to the station alone at night, didn’t like the idea of Rin leaving Riichirou alone at Haru’s because Rin was technically the one supposed to be watching him.

His list continued on and on, but Rin had drowned it out, gave him a frustrated groan and dismissed the reunion idea entirely.

_he’s knocked out, down for the count right now, babe_

_but he missed his uncle sou as much as uncle rin missed him_

_i can send you pics of me tho…_

**_Sent: Just Now_ **

Wiggling on the mat he sat on, Rin waited for Sousuke’s reply. Ever since they started dating, they saw each other virtually every single day. They moved into together when they started going to school in Tokyo, it was impossible _not_ to see his boyfriend especially when he slept in the same bed with him every night. So right about now, he missed him so badly. Going the last couple of days without Sousuke, Rin catching his train to Iwatobi the weekend before to start off his summer, was harder than he thought it would be.

His palm vibrated and his breath hitched as he stopped the girlish sound that threatened to escape his lips. God forbid the lovebirds not even five feet away from him hear how excited he was.

When he opened the message, a picture of Sousuke smugly smirking invaded his vision. He could see the dark window behind his boyfriend, a scene of blurry lights twinkling in the blackness as the train trekked on, _so he was on his way_.

**_Soubaby:_ **

_you got one so now i get one_

_top mine, make it interesting baby_

**_Received: Two Seconds Ago_ **

Interesting, huh? Rin bit his bottom lip in thought and then slowly edged his eyes to Makoto and Haru. Their attention was glued to some idol show on the television. Perfect.

One by one, he undid the first three buttons of his pajama top, eyes constantly darting from the task at hand to the couple making sure they didn’t mindlessly turn around for whatever reason.

He felt like the coast was clear.

Looking down at his chest, he pushed open the slit further to show more of his smooth, milky skin. With the right angle, he was sure he could show off the start of his attractive cleavage— the cleavage he knew his boyfriend loved oh so much because of how many times he caught Sousuke talking about it with Momotarou. Mind you, Momotarou had been the one to start those conversations ninety percent of the time, either Rin would discover that truth or he would bet on it anyway.

Stretching his arm out in front of him, moving it further above him and tilting the screen forward just right, in that perfect angle he mastered for other photos prior to this one, Rin peered up at the camera lens, eyelids half-mast and alluring, and arched his chest forward against the air in hopes of exaggerating his exposed cleavage even more.

Quickly snapping the picture, Rin released a breath, not sure when exactly he had started holding it, and looked back over to his friends. Phew, they were still in their own little world, television on some obscure commercial about soda and some Godzilla-looking creature getting married in church.

Rin attached the sacred photo to his message, deeming it perfect. In the photo, his eyes conveyed the right amount of seduction, bangs falling over the lustful stare in sexy strands for added effect, and his shirt revealed the perfect amount of cleavage, the start of the dip between his pectorals peeking out in the most suggestive manner possible, even his collarbones had made a guest appearance, the left one sporting a beautiful love mark Sousuke had intentionally created, eagerly too, the night before he left to Iwatobi. His boyfriend would definitely notice that and enjoy that.

_how’s that sou_

_do you like?_

_it’s all yours when you get here_

_how far are you btw_

**_Sent: Eight Seconds Ago_ **

Damn, typing out that message had sent a thrilling shiver down Rin’s spine and straight to his… _lower_ regions. It should be illegal to go this long without Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin decided as he leaned back on one hand, waiting for his man to reply.

Luckily, it hadn’t taken long.

**_Soubaby:_ **

_wanna know how much i like it?_

**_Received: Just Now_ **

Immediately after he read the message, a photo flooded the chat. At first glance, the photo was innocent. It was just of Sousuke’s hand casually lying on his lap, from the angle Rin could see Sousuke’s legs were crossed at the ankles.

However, Rin knew better. He was sort of like a detective when it came to these types of photos, mastering their every detail and true purpose. For instance, in this one he could see the hard outline of his boyfriend’s crotch, dark track pants dipping in shadows around his… Rin swallowed thickly and had to pull on his collar, even though the thing was already open, to try and ward off the heat that mercilessly blanketed over his body.

His boyfriend was so fucking hot, the bastard.

**_Soubaby:_ **

_oh and i am not sure how far_

_haven’t been listening to the announcements_

_listening to music babe_

**_Received: One Second Ago_ **

Catching his breath, and some form of sanity, Rin began to type his reply. His pajama bottoms may have been stirring eagerly a minute ago, but Rin liked to pride himself in his restraint. There were many times in many situations where Sousuke would thoroughly send Rin into turned-on mode and he would have to keep his cool, wear an expression that showed no signs of lewdness and silently think of ways to torture Sousuke later.

Getting hot and bothered in Haru’s living room with his friends right there wasn’t something he wanted to do, definitely not on his bucket list, so he inhaled and exhaled deeply once more until finally his nerves eased into something cooler like easing into a pool, inch by inch, making your way into the cold water until it felt like a second skin.

_you’re so bad sousuke_

_you’ll pay_

_before you know it you’re gonna believe you’re ai with how many times you’ll be crying senpai later_

_anyway please take out your earbuds for five seconds… altho i know how tiresome that can be… and listen for your stop time_

_thanks babe_

**_Sent: Just Now_ **

So maybe one of Rin’s fetishes was being called “senpai” and maybe they had tried it out a couple of times…

“You thirsty, Rin?” Yes, yes he was thirsty, but not for a tall drink of water _more like a tall drink of Sousuke_ — oh! Makoto was asking him a serious question.

“No, I’m good. Thanks,” he smiled up at the brunette who currently made his way to the kitchen. Haru had his head tipped back from his spot on the floor, looking at Rin without much of an expression to note, perched on one bent arm.

“Yamazaki is texting you?” Haru made conversation while Makoto happily hummed in the other room, fluttering around the small space as if he were Rei’s favorite bug. Or insect. Whatever, Rin had no clue in the world which one butterflies were classified as.

“Yea, he’s on the train actually… Not sure when he got on, but he’ll be here sometime soon.” He crossed his fingers. He hoped Sousuke would magically show up before twelve, but if he had gone on train at the time he scheduled it, there was no way he would show up even a minute before then. Trains were efficient like that— staying on schedule and such.

“Are you going to meet him there?”

Rin allowed his lips to curl into a faint frown. “No, I wanted to, but he didn’t want me going there at night by myself.”

“Makoto can go with you.”

“Yea, but when I said that he said he didn’t want me leaving Chichi by himself.”

“I can watch him.”

Rin sighed, closing his eyes tightly to hide his furrow, the expression not targeted at Haru’s straightforward responses but at Sousuke’s old responses. Haru was so right and was on the same train of thought Rin had been on when he talked it over with his boyfriend.

“That’s a shame,” Makoto lightly sighed from the kitchen’s doorway, two glasses in hand, “He probably doesn’t want to be a burden to us or something like that. Yamazaki-kun has always had a secret chivalrous side to him, eh?”

“It’s not a burden.” Haru received the glass with a quiet thank you and then looked up at Makoto. “Not everything is a burden. It’s okay to rely on people as long as you aren’t taking advantage of them.”

“But you know how Yamazaki-kun is,” Makoto said before taking a long sip of his water.

Gently rubbing his forehead with his fingers, Rin looked down at his phone, reading over Sousuke’s message. Apparently he was so far from his stop that it wasn’t on the announcements yet.

“It’s just…” Rin trailed off for a moment to try and word his next thought appropriately. “It’s just he knows how he treated you all in the past… And I think he wants to make up for it, so he doesn’t want to burden you, or so he thinks it’s a burden, because he wasn’t the nicest guy back in Samezuka. Especially to you, Haru…” But they really didn’t need to talk about that. They had, many times before, times when Rin wanted to pull out his hair, when Rin wanted to cry his eyes out, but fought back the stinging tears while he begged Sousuke to just have faith in his decisions, to trust his friends.

Eventually, Sousuke learned the importance of teamwork, of friendship… learned how important Rin was, important enough to trust entirely and wholeheartedly and not once had Rin made him doubt his new decision, new mindset. He had shown Sousuke a sight he had never seen before.

Rin would’ve done anything in his power to show Sousuke that sight and he had and here they were now: together and in love and keeping friendships that Rin had already held so dear and now Sousuke would too.

They both changed for the better. Sousuke opened up more, slowly came out of that silent, almost intimidating shell to keep and earn important friendships and Rin learned not to run away from things when times got rough, to power through them and think on his feet even through the initial, intense emotion. They both taught each other these crucial lessons.

“I never disliked him,” Haru assured Rin in his usual straightforward demeanor, eyes blank but faintly earnest. A smile twitched the corner of Rin’s lips until it grew into a full, genuine one. “He needed to work out stuff with you, Rin. I knew that. You both needed to. It was okay if he was confused about it at first and took it out on me. He’s a quick learner.”

“Right?” Rin gently laughed, nostalgia making his laugh airy. Sousuke had learned quickly that Haru and the rest of the Iwatobi team weren’t the problem. He discovered he was mistaken, Rin was his own decision-maker, nobody held him back but himself. Those realizations among many others were what allowed them to move forward and learn from one another.

“You sure you don’t want to surprise him at the station?” Makoto asked from beside Haru, threading his fingers in that conditioner-soft hair, which caused Haru to lean into the touch like a cat to a good pet behind the ears.

As much as he would love to ambush Sousuke at the station, Rin knew Sousuke would see it for what it was: an ambush. Just like he had thought. Then again… Rin was a little devious; it ran in his Matsuoka blood. Matsuokas _coincidentally_ did things all the time like when Gou had _coincidentally_ gave Rin information about where Makoto, Nagisa and Haru would be all those years ago on that fateful night at the old swimming club and Rin had _coincidentally_ showed up at said place in the dead of night for no other reason but to declare a face-off with Haru. 

Or like when Rin had _coincidentally_ heard Seijuurou wanted a dog, specifically a golden retriever, on his birthday, but hadn’t told Gou because he didn’t think she would be down for it, from Momotarou and he _coincidentally_ relayed the information to Gou who _coincidentally_ bought him the puppy, scoring her one delightfully shocked fiancé who then proceeded to parade her around the neighbor for nearly two weeks straight with a stroller in one hand and a leash in the other.

In other words, Matsuokas planned everything in their favor. Nothing was a coincidence _unless_ someone asked.

That’s it, he knew what he would do.

“If he asks, we were seeing off Rei and Nagisa.”

“Rei and Nagisa, got it!” Makoto firmly nodded, determined mode turned up to the highest volume.

Haru started to nod but then caught himself after Rin noticed his eyes drifting to the hallway. “But about Riichirou…”

Maybe it was better to leave Makoto here with Riichirou, he had more knowledge about babies than Rin and Haru combined thanks to his kid siblings, but Rin also knew Makoto was finely built so he would scare off any predators of the night during their walk to the station, if predators even existed in Iwatobi, but then again Haru was the more reserved one, not scared of a thing compared to his big teddy bear of a boyfriend…

Yeah, Makoto should stay. The baby would be waking up soon anyway like clockwork; he needed a bottle every so often, his diaper probably needed a change too for that matter. Makoto mastered those skills long ago.

“Alright, Makoto stays, Haru goes,” Rin rearranged the plan and his friends accepted.

“You should go an hour before just to make sure he doesn’t beat you there,” Makoto thoughtfully supplied Rin with a great note.

“Good thinking,” Rin clapped Makoto on the back and then fluidly stood on his feet. He raised his arms over his head in a long stretch, bones popping, completely oblivious to the silent exchange Haru and Makoto were having. “Well, since I am going to meet my man soon, I am going to go freshen up. If I may be excused—”

“Go.” Haru bluntly ordered, but his blue eyes were nowhere near Rin. Instead they were plastered to Makoto, eyeing him like a nice slice of mackerel. Oh, maybe they were on make out schedules like Riichirou was on food and poop schedules…

_It’s about that time to go._

Without another word, Rin hurried out of the room before he could hear the loud wet noises they would surely produce.

**X X X**

Rin situated himself in an outfit consisting of a thin, gray v-neck, that generously swooped down the middle of his chest, which lied underneath an open plaid, red flannel and then down below a tight pair of denim jeans wrapped around his legs leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to the perky curve of his ass. To finish the look, he pulled on a black beanie on his head and black high-tops on his feet.

He smirked in the full-length mirror, snapping both his thumbs simultaneously in a confident air. Sousuke would falter. There was no way he would be able to be mad at _this_ for long.

Suddenly he heard a jostling noise.

Blinking a few times, ears zoning in on the soft sound, Rin switched his focus from the mirror to the bed. Ah, he wasn’t going crazy. No, he was right. Riichirou curled his fists, wriggling on the futon, forcing his tired little body out of the sleep it was previously in. His nephew needed attention.

“You okay, champ?” Rin cooed gently, knowing if he raised his voice any further it might irritate the baby. Matsuokas didn’t like loud noises right after waking up. He couldn’t say the same for Mikoshibas.

Gently turning Riichirou over, trying not to stir him too much, Rin zipped down his pajamas and pulled back on the diaper. “Ehhhh, I think I’ve discovered the problem.” His nose scrunched up in distaste as he slipped his fussy nephew out of his pajamas. “Someone’s got a stinky bottom.”

When Rin laid Riichirou back on the futon to go fetch the diaper bag, Riichirou let out a high-pitched wail, completely against being put down, not ready to leave the warm embrace that came with being held.

“Ahhhh…” Rin cringed at the strong set of pipes on the baby as he retrieved the bag from the bedside, “Chichi, I get it, I get it,” his volume gradually increased in an attempt to challenge the baby’s own volume. “Yes, yes, let it out.” His hands worked on getting the crying baby out of his diaper and into a new, fresh and clean one. “Cry it out, Chichi. You’ve been so good for Rinrin all day, you were due for a good cry.”

He continued to sweetly encourage the baby after the much-needed change, resting the baby against his chest, little head nuzzled on his shoulder, beginning to sway his body from side to side.

Either the gentle rocking or the sound of his voice soothed the baby, possibly both, but whatever it was, it had Riichirou ease into a soft babble, then Rin could feel featherlike eyelashes tickle against his neck, the baby succumbing to his heavy eyelids. 

_What an angel_ , Rin thought as he slowly stepped out of the guestroom, making each step long and slow to not jerk the baby awake. Entering the living room, he noticed Makoto was the only one there, Haru most likely changing into something more presentable as well.

Rin gestured at Makoto with his chin, both smiling at each other, green eyes shifting to the baby a few times to look at him lovingly. “Do me a big favor and whip up a bottle for our little guy, yeah, Mako-babe?” He whispered, a smirk tainting his lips followed by a joking wink.

Makoto playfully rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

Rin made his way over to the porch, walking out onto the deck to take in the night’s air. He lowered to sit on the edge, closing his eyes as a gentle breeze ghosted over them. It wasn’t entirely cold, heat still lingering in the air despite the sun being down.

His hand leisurely stroked over Riichirou’s back as he listened to cute snores, even felt them on his neck with each breath his nephew took.

Soon he heard footsteps approach from behind, Makoto returning with the bottle. “Want to give me him now, Rin? You’ll be leaving soon.”

Rin deemed that reasonable and twisted his body, biting his bottom lip in concentration as he tried to extract his nephew from his snuggling spot and safely place him in Makoto’s warm and open arms without setting off a ticking time bomb.

Thanks to whatever god existed, because now Rin was certain there had to be some deity up above watching out for him, Riichirou didn’t scream his head off, instead he seamlessly shifted his cuddle from Rin to Makoto.

Makoto chuckled in adoration, holding Riichirou on his back to lightly press the nipple against his lips. Through his sleep, Riichirou instinctively began to drink. That was a Mikoshiba trait; they ate like powerhouses, much like they did with any activity in their lives.

“You good, Makoto?” Rin knew he was good, he was Makoto— the used-to-be momma of the Iwatobi swim team, but he felt the need to ask out of courtesy. His friends did so much for him, this was the least he could do.

“You know it.” See, he knew it. He laughed and then lifted back into a stand as Makoto replaced his spot on the porch.

Eyeing a peak at his phone, he checked the time. “Looks like we’ll be heading out,” Rin confirmed Makoto’s previous speculation, “if you need anything, you just call me and we’ll be right back in no time.”

“Maa, maa, Rin, don’t worry.” Seriously, he had the best friends in the whole entire universe and no one could tell him otherwise. “Chichi and I will be fine. Take as long as you need and don’t be afraid to make Haru wait in front of the station if you need privacy.”

Laughter emitted from Rin, Makoto chiming in until Haru— speak of the devil— returned to the living room.

“Ready to go, Rin?”

“Yea, I’m ready. Kiss your man goodbye and let’s get a move out.”

With that said, then done, Rin and Haru headed for the Iwatobi train station.

**X X X**

Haru tapped Rin’s juice pouch lightly. They had grown thirsty from the wait, sitting on a bench right before the tracks, so they had ended up using the vending machine conveniently placed next to them.

Rin slouched forward even more trying to shrug Haru and his persistent self far, far away. It wasn’t working because clearly his friend continued to find other places to tap like his head.

“It’s just us, Rin.” He knew that was Haru’s lame attempt at justifying any provided answer he hoped Rin would give. There was some truth in the statement and Haru was his best friend, well second to Sousuke but, whatever, that was fine since he was second to Makoto… Anyway, that was beside the point. Should he just answer? Regardless of his scarlet red face? His dignity?

He relented.

“I’ve never…”

“Wow.”

“Haaaah? …wait, why’d you cut me off?!” Rin readily accused, flustered and peeved. “I’m tryna to tell you something and you cut me off before I even finish! You ungrateful—”

“You’ve never topped. I finished for you.” Haru gave his signature, vacant stare, but to Rin it looked like it was shading him, calling him a fool without verbally saying it.

Awkwardly, and quite regrettably, the two grew silent in the thick summer air. The only sounds present were the slight sway of the tracks whenever a breeze passed by and the continuous melody chirped by the unseen crickets.

Trying to save face, Rin cleared his throat loudly and returned his gaze to Haru. “Well, you know, I’ve been pretty close… Like two fingers deep close…”

“I have been three fingers deep and, also, balls deep.”

How could Haru say that so plainly?! “Haru!” Rin incredulously croaked, feeling scandalized, “This isn’t a competition!” It wasn’t but now Rin felt like it had been, and now he felt like he was going to have to change his _two fingers deep close_ into something even more, Sousuke be damned.

“Let me know when you get there. Then we can compare approaches.”

“HARU!” Both of his palms covered his ruby red face, feeling the heat seep into his hands as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Usually he was the crude one, the dirty one but this was a subject he hadn’t mastered yet. If the tables were turned, if he had topped before Haru had, Rin would have been all over that, teasing and joking and mocking… But that wasn’t the case, obviously. And he already felt deeply ashamed that it was taking so damn long to get Sousuke to submit in the first place and now it felt as if Haru had paraded himself around Rin with the upper hand like an inmate who proudly earned their stripes.

Why the fuck was Haru so good at everything?! And so nonchalant about it too!

“Don’t cry, Rin.”

His eyes widened comically as he inhaled a loud gasp, completely caught off guard. Then Rin yelled into his hands, although considerably muffled, “I’m not!”

Minutes seemed to slip by and luckily Haru wasn’t speaking, but then he started to nudge Rin who immediately flinched, scooting away from him. “Look, Rin.”

A little afraid to look, hoping his eyes hadn’t been watery although he didn’t think they were, he held his head up and followed Haru’s line of vision. They were looking down the tracks and when Rin followed, sliding his eyes to the point down south, he saw a tiny light gradually growing bigger on the horizon, gaining speed every millisecond, or so it appeared to be.  

The train! It was the train!

“Haru, Haruka, go, go to the front,” he ushered Haru off the bench, but his friend didn’t budge. He felt like a damn log and Rin didn’t want Sousuke to come off that train and catch Haru there— that would effectively ruin the moment.

“I want to tell him being on the bottom feels good,” the statement was strong and almost rushed like whenever Haru talked about mackerel with fervor. Like as if his stubborn ass of a friend was just as passionate about taking it as he was about his beloved fish.

“Haah? Just— oh my god, just go. You can tell him that the walk back, you freak!” The train approached the drop-off, slowing to a stop with a loud screech of its brakes. “Haru!” His voice begged and then, finally, oh sweet everything finally Haru made his way to the front of the station, leaving far from the train.

Taking a confident stand, Rin neared the train’s exit doors, which slid open automatically. Inside, he could tell the cars were near empty. It was late, and this was Iwatobi— a fisherman’s town where people didn’t leave their house unless they needed to fish or go to festivals… about fish. And the people who were inside would probably be heading to Samezuka, the next stop. That city was more active than this quaint town.

Keeping trained eyes on the few passengers who boarded off, an old man and then a young girl, some rowdy teenage boys, Rin felt his lips pull into a frown. What the hell was taking Sousuke so long? The guy was slow on land, but not _that_ slow. Rin knew he just liked to saunter at a sexy, leisurely pace, that’s all, but really? The doors stayed open though, so that meant leaving passengers were still onboard.

Wait. Wait… It hit him. As if time stood still, as if the air around them turned slow motion, Sousuke’s image neared the open doors. His brooding blue eyes half-lidded, stricken with what Rin knew was sleep, his black hair slightly disarrayed, probably from laying his head back on the window the entire trip there Rin guessed, and his body draped in that black tracksuit they earned from Samezuka. It was growing tighter on his body though, muscles filling out the used-to-be loose fabric, since he constantly worked out every single day, to Rin’s obvious delight, very much appreciated.

When those eyes noticed him, caught wind of him like a hunter to its prey, eyes that he had helplessly fallen for, his breath hitched, heart pounding in his chest but the sound carried to his ears. _Why the fuck was he so nervous?_ It felt unreal, but maybe because he knew he shouldn’t be here. He knew Sousuke wanted him back at Haru’s safe and sound and busied with a baby.

Maybe Sousuke had even wanted to surprise him.

“Rin.”  His voice was low, riddled with tiredness, but it still held a deep resonance that sent electrifying shivers down Rin’s spine, gave him tingles throughout his body.

A good minute passed, the two staring at each other, the doors closing behind Sousuke and the train working its way down the tracks before Rin escaped his trance, took two, big steps forward, steps confident and determined, and captured Sousuke by the front of his jacket, reeling him in like a fish to a line.

Their lips met in a heated battle, no words, no signs, just instinct.

Rin instantly could taste the anger on Sousuke’s lips. He felt how rough and irritated his boyfriend had become, a strong hand pushing him forward from the back of his head, five fingers curling in his hair tightly almost to the point of creating tears at the sheer strength, trying to get fuller access that Rin so willingly provided. Then Sousuke’s tongue pried his lips apart similar to the force he would use when prying his thighs apart on those nights when Rin wanted to tease, except this was in the form of a mouth, a very, very hot mouth, rather than hands— Rin decided he thoroughly enjoyed both sensations.

Sousuke growled. Unintentionally, Rin’s fang had snagged his tongue in the fiery mess and Rin could taste the hint of blood, but that did not deter his man one bit.

Instead their wet muscles finally met, twirling around one another without hesitation in a fight for dominance. Fuck, he could feel the carnal frustration from the other shoot straight down to his toes— Sousuke’s energy traveling through the connection of their mouths. Rin’s breathing grew ragged, body uncomfortably hot in the best way, making him want to strip off his clothes right here and now if he didn’t know better, their kiss entirely open and wet, mouths moving against each other as did their wrestling tongues.

Sousuke’s guttural groans, Rin’s muffled whimpers, and wet, sinful sounds bounced off the station’s wall and back onto the drop-off as their kissing grew more intense, their hands groping and grabbing anything they could find, anything that held purchase against one another.

It was unfair, Sousuke was purposely getting him hot and horny and so ready to fuck just because he was mad Rin disobeyed, just because Rin was here and just because Sousuke wasn’t the type of guy who took surprises all too well.

Rin had pictured this moment being romantic and cheesy and all those girly things he secretly (but really not-so-secretly) liked, but instead he somehow got himself all wrapped up in Sousuke, with a greedy mouth on his mouth and a greedy hand on his ass, hard crotch to hard crotch, trying to keep from stumbling to his knees and onto the drop-off’s ground.

And maybe by the grace of some deity, or the ill will of some demon, they pulled back from the frenzy, reluctantly retrieving some air and a few inches of space. Rin’s eyes slowly fluttered open, dragging his attention up and up until he faced Sousuke’s heavy gaze.

“Rin…”

“I know,” he quickly snapped his mouth shut. _Wow_ , his voice sounded so strange to his own ears, so raspy as if Sousuke had sucked his vocal chords right out of his body or something… His boyfriend probably had the power to do that with how much muscle he packed. Catching himself before he furthered his thoughts about muscles and biceps and triceps (basically before he became Gou), Rin continued, “I know you didn’t want me to come, but I missed you, Sou… I missed you so much.” He tried so hard to fight back the pout that quivered his lips, but to his disadvantage, it won and it stayed.

“Fuck,” Sousuke whispered over his forehead, the breath of his voice tickling his skin.

He peered up more, looking underneath his bangs to see the distant look in Sousuke’s eyes— his blue hues much darker than normal, probably a result from the firm hardness down below that rested against his thigh, Rin figured he was still very much aroused and he better have been because Rin still was.

Rin lifted on his toes just a fraction to trace his lips over Sousuke’s ear. Purposely, he swallowed loudly, which impacted Sousuke quite considerably since he could feel a shudder run underneath his hand that settled over a firm pectoral. Before he lost himself anymore, Rin caught his normal, devious footing and began to speak pretty things into that ear. He reminded Sousuke how long it had been since they last fucked, how long it had been since they both drowned in the pleasures of their own releases, both promising not to touch themselves, not to indulge in orgasms, until they were reunited. And he reminded Sousuke how hard they were _now_.

That had Sousuke growling who now forcibly made Rin backtrack on the drop-off until his back collided with the vending machine, the soft whir emanating from the machine vibrating against his form. “So are we fucking _here_ or _there_?” was all he got in return before their lips met again.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t fuck here, despite how much Rin felt the need to, craved it from head to toe really, because Haru was still waiting out in the front. Or maybe he was on the side of the building? Hopefully not, or he would be getting an earful that Rin didn’t want him to have.

After more long moments of making out, breaking apart, then somehow colliding again like a pair of magnets thus making out again, eventually the two surprisingly directed their focus away from one another and left the drop-off.

Rin saw Haru’s stare from the side of the building after they made their way around it, his hands casually placed inside his pockets as he pushed off the wall and caught up to couple.

_Fuck, he heard. There was no way he didn’t._

All three of them fell into a silent walking pace, steps in sync with each other’s, Rin in the middle.

Settling into the comfort of quiet, Rin thought about a few things to himself like, for one, maybe Haru had forgotten—

“Yamazaki, you would like being on bottom.”

Nope, fuck, he thought too soon.

“Hah? Nanase, Rin and I don’t sleep on bunk beds anymore.”

_FUCK._

Rin don’t laugh, don’t laugh, he repeated in his mind over and over like it were some speech he needed to memorize by tomorrow. Man, this was going to be one hell of a walk back.

**X X X**

Rin chucked his clothes to the side and slipped into his pajamas with all the satisfaction in the world. “Oi, don’t try to act like you weren’t flirting. You’re so shameless,” Rin commented without much care. Honestly, it didn’t bother him. Makoto was cute and Rin wasn’t a saint. Sometimes he would flirt, but harmlessly, of course, all in good fun.

When he saw Sousuke shake his head— his boyfriend sitting on the floor next to the baby’s futon that they had to move in order to make room on the bed— Rin immediately launched his jeans at his head, a loud _‘ooof’_ leaving his lips.

He quietly snickered to himself and sat on the foot of the bed. Rin relished the sight of his pants on Sousuke’s head as he casually crossed one leg over the other.

“If we were flirting, he started it,” Sousuke muttered as he reconstructed the fortress around the futon.

“Yes, because Makoto is as much of a flirt as you and me,” Rin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Pffft, who was Sousuke trying to fool? Extending his leg forward, he nudged his boyfriend’s back with the heel of his foot, slightly swaying him.

“Hm, now that I think about it, Nanase flirted once or twice…” Sousuke thoughtfully rubbed his chin before taking a seat next to Rin on the bed. They both shuffled backwards on their bottoms until they met the short headboard.

“Haru and flirting? Are you losing your mind?” Rin laughed, turning onto his side, gently rapping his fingers against Sousuke’s forehead. “Idiot,” the word affectionately blew out between his lips.

“I saw a twinkle in his eyes a couple times. Think he likes me?” Sousuke suggestively wriggled his eyebrows, which caused Rin to groan audibly.

It was a wonder how Riichirou managed to stay asleep while his uncles continued to be loud mouths, but miracles could happen.

“That twinkle was for mackerel, not for you, stupid. Didn’t you see the cans he was eyeing? He’s got a hot date with them tomorrow.”  

This sent the two into laughter. Fortunately, Riichirou started to sweetly snore so it quickly reminded them to hush their voices, as they should have been doing before.

Then like a magnetic pull, after the laughter dropped to silence, Rin settled against Sousuke’s side, nestling his head on his shoulder, tilting back ever so faintly to take in his scent, which smelled like a mixture between the ocean air and that green tea body wash they both loved. Damn, he could drown himself in that smell. Well. Actually, he could drown himself in Sousuke.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his body, the time edging them closer and closer to sleep. Normally, they wouldn’t stay up this late, but since it was summer and Sousuke did have a late train ride in, this bedtime would be alright.

Or at least, what they thought would be their bedtime… but then Rin shot his eyes open, looking up to Sousuke who, too, had his eyes open now.  Shifting their bodies slightly, they looked at the wall behind the headboard, Rin’s blearily stare pulled into a hard glare.

Faintly, ever so faintly, but still noticeably, the sounds of muffled moans mixed in with the steady rocking of a bed drifted through the paper thin walls, invading the guestroom. Breathy _ahhs_ and _haah haahs_ and even _nnnghs_ carried over floating around their heads. Rin hoped not intentionally, but weren’t the idiots aware of how close their guests were to their room?! A visible tick could be seen on Rin’s forehead and a slow, but sure red crept on his cheeks as he buried his face against Sousuke’s chest.

That’s when Rin violently jerked back and sent an incredulous look down at the now snickering Sousuke, “OI! Are you hard?!”


End file.
